Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! anime cards (Battle City: Part 2)
This is a gallery of cards from the Battle City: Part 2 arc of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. Cards are listed here, ordered first by card type and then in order of appearance. Normal Monsters Lekunga-JP-Anime-DM.png Lekunga FeralImp-JP-Anime-DM.png Feral Imp SwordsmanofLandstar-JP-Anime-DM.png Swordsman of Landstar VorseRaider-JP-Anime-DM-2.png Vorse Raider BlueEyesWhiteDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png Blue-Eyes White Dragon LordPoison-JP-Anime-DM.png Lord Poison LittleWinguard-JP-Anime-DM.png Little-Winguard RedEyesBDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png Red-Eyes B. Dragon AxeRaider-EN-Anime-DM.jpg Axe Raider GilGarth-EN-Anime-DM.png Gil Garth AlligatorsSword-EN-Anime-DM.png Alligator's Sword BabyDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png Baby Dragon Drillago-EN-Anime-DM.png Drillago Holograh-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png Holograh FlameSwordsman-EN-Anime-DM.png Flame Swordsman Keldo-JP-Anime-DM.png Keldo Mudora-JP-Anime-DM.png Mudora QueensKnight-EN-Anime-DM.png Queen's Knight XHeadCannon-EN-Anime-DM.png X-Head Cannon AlphaTheMagnetWarrior-JP-Anime-DM.png Alpha The Magnet Warrior JacksKnight-EN-Anime-DM.png Jack's Knight PetitDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png Petit Dragon BattleSteer-EN-Anime-DM.png Battle Steer DarkMagician-EN-Anime-DM.png Dark Magician GaiaTheFierceKnight-EN-Anime-DM.png Gaia The Fierce Knight SaggitheDarkClown-EN-Anime-DM.png Saggi the Dark Clown Torike-JP-Anime-DM.png Torike GazelletheKingofMythicalBeasts-EN-Anime-DM.png Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts BetaTheMagnetWarrior-JP-Anime-DM.png Beta The Magnet Warrior Nekogal1-EN-Anime-DM.png Nekogal #1 MWarrior1-JP-Anime-DM.png M-Warrior 1 LesserDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png Lesser Dragon TigerAxe-EN-Anime-DM.png Tiger Axe SteelOgreGrotto1-JP-Anime-DM.png Steel Ogre Grotto #1 HerooftheEast-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png Hero of the East BattleWarrior-EN-Anime-DM.png Battle Warrior MWarrior2-JP-Anime-DM.png M-Warrior 2 RyuKishinPowered-JP-Anime-DM.png Ryu-Kishin Powered LaJinntheMysticalGenieoftheLamp-JP-Anime-DM.png La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp Juragedo-EN-Anime-DM.png Juragedo TheEarlofDemise-JP-Anime-DM.png The Earl of Demise SummonedSkull-EN-Anime-DM.png Summoned Skull WingedDragonGuardianoftheFortress1-EN-Anime-DM.png Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress GammaTheMagnetWarrior-JP-Anime-DM.png Gamma The Magnet Warrior |widths=175px}} Effect Monsters MaskedBeastDesGardius-JP-Anime-DM.png Masked Beast Des Gardius Newdoria-EN-Anime-DM-NC.jpg Newdoria BigShieldGardna-JP-Anime-DM.png Big Shield Gardna TheLegendaryFisherman-JP-Anime-DM.png The Legendary Fisherman Jinzo-EN-Anime-DM.png Jinzo InsectQueen-EN-Anime-DM.png Insect Queen SacredStoneofOhjat-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png Sacred Stone of Ojhat ArchfiendofGilfer-EN-Anime-DM.png Beast of Gilfer GearfriedtheIronKnight-EN-Anime-DM.png Gearfried the Iron Knight BladeKnight-JP-Anime-DM-2.png Blade Knight MysticalBeastofSerket-JP-Anime-DM.png Mystical Beast Serket PantherWarrior-EN-Anime-DM.png Panther Warrior ParasiteParacide-JP-Anime-DM.png Parasite Paracide ReflectBounder-EN-Anime-DM.png Reflect Bounder DarkJeroid-EN-Anime-DM-NC.jpg Dark Jeroid HoldingArms-EN-Anime-DM-NC.png Holding Arms HoldingLegs-EN-Anime-DM-NC.png Holding Legs RocketWarrior-EN-Anime-DM.png Rocket Warrior PlasmaEel-JP-Anime-DM.png Plasma Eel Helpoemer-EN-Anime-DM-NC.jpg Helpoemer LegendaryFiend-EN-Anime-DM-NC.jpg Legendary Fiend LavaGolem-JP-Anime-DM.png Lava Golem GilfordtheLightning-JP-Anime-DM-2.png Gilford the Lightning Kuriboh-JP-Anime-DM.png Kuriboh YDragonHead-JP-Anime-DM-2.png Y-Dragon Head ZMetalTank-JP-Anime-DM.png Z-Metal Tank KingsKnight-EN-Anime-DM.png King's Knight SwordofSoul-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png Sword of Soul KaiserSeaHorse-JP-Anime-DM.png Kaiser Sea Horse ElectromagneticTurtle-JP-Anime-DM-2.png Electromagnetic Turtle LordofD-JP-Anime-DM-2.png Lord of D. DarkMagicianGirl-EN-Anime-DM.png Dark Magician Girl BusterBlader-JP-Anime-DM.png Buster Blader HayabusaKnight-JP-Anime-DM.png Hayabusa Knight ThunderDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png Thunder Dragon VampiricLeech-EN-Anime-DM.png Vampiric Leech DarkNecrofear-EN-Anime-DM.png Dark Necrofear DarkRulerHaDes-EN-Anime-DM.png The Dark Ruler RevivalJam-EN-Anime-DM.png Revival Jam Granadora-JP-Anime-DM.png Swallowtail Spike Lizard Bowganian-JP-Anime-DM.png Bowganian |widths=175px}} Egyptian Gods TheWingedDragonofRa-EN-Anime-DM-Hieroglyph.png The Winged Dragon of Ra SlifertheSkyDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png Slifer the Sky Dragon ObelisktheTormentor-EN-Anime-DM-2.png Obelisk the Tormentor |widths=175px}} Ritual Monsters FortressWhale-JP-Anime-DM.png Fortress Whale MagicianofBlackChaos-EN-Anime-DM.png Magician of Black Chaos ShinatoKingofaHigherPlane-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png Shinato, King of a Higher Plane |widths=175px}} Fusion Monsters XYDragonCannon-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png XY-Dragon Cannon XYZDragonCannon-JP-Anime-DM.png XYZ-Dragon Cannon BlueEyesUltimateDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon MetalDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png Metal Dragon DarkPaladin-JP-Anime-DM.png Dark Paladin TwinHeadedThunderDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon EgyptianGodSlime-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png Egyptian God Slime StJoan-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png St. Joan |widths=175px}} Non-physical ThousandDragon-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png Thousand Dragon |widths=175px}} Monster Tokens SheepToken-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png Sheep Token CloneToken-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png Clone Token MetalFiendToken-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png Metal Fiend Token |widths=175px}} Spell Cards DarkSanctuary-JP-Anime-DM.png SkullDice-EN-Anime-DM.png Skull Dice FoolishBurial-EN-Anime-DM.png Foolish Burial RingofDefense-JP-Anime-DM.png Ring of Defense PotofGreed-EN-Anime-DM.png Pot of Greed Shrink-EN-Anime-DM.png Shrink SpellofPain-JP-Anime-DM.png Spell of Pain Amplifier-EN-Anime-DM.png Amplifier CupofSealedSoul-JP-Anime-DM.png Cup of Sealed Soul EradicatingAerosol-EN-Anime-DM.png Eradicating Aerosol GiantTrunade-JP-Anime-DM.png Giant Trunade LightningBlade-JP-Anime-DM.png Lightning Blade ReturnoftheDoomed-JP-Anime-DM.png Return of the Doomed RouletteSpider-JP-Anime-DM.png Roulette Spider SealofSerket-EN-Anime-DM.jpg Seal of Serket SwordsofRevealingLight-EN-Anime-DM.png Swords of Revealing Light TempleoftheKings-JP-Anime-DM.png Temple of the Kings Umi-JP-Anime-DM.png Umi DarkWallofWind-JP-Anime-DM.png Dark Wall of Wind Scapegoat-EN-Anime-DM.png Scapegoat TributeBurial-JP-Anime-DM.png PrematureBurial-EN-Anime-DM.png Premature Burial Question-JP-Anime-DM.png Question MachineDuplication-EN-Anime-DM.jpg Machine Duplication GracefulDice-EN-Anime-DM.png Graceful Dice MonsterReborn-EN-Anime-DM.png Monster Reborn CardDestruction-EN-Anime-DM.jpg Card Destruction CestusofDagla-JP-Anime-DM.png Cestus of Dagla DeSpell-EN-Anime-DM.png De-Spell MysticBox-EN-Anime-DM.png Mystic Box SpellSanctuary-JP-Anime-DM.png Spell Sanctuary ChangeofHeart-EN-Anime-DM.png Change of Heart CrossSacrifice-EN-Anime-DM.png Soul Exchange Exchange-EN-Anime-DM.png Exchange MagicalHats-EN-Anime-DM.jpg Magical Hats InterdimensionalMatterTransporter-JP-Anime-DM.png Interdimensional Matter Transporter LullabyofObedience-EN-Anime-DM.png EnemyController-JP-Anime-DM.png Enemy Controller LightforceSword-EN-Anime-DM.png Lightforce Sword CommandSilencer-EN-Anime-DM.png Command Silencer ThirstforCompensation-EN-Anime-DM.png Thirst for Compensation CardGuard-EN-Anime-DM.png Card Guard SpellTextbook-EN-Anime-DM.jpg Spell Textbook Necromancy-EN-Anime-DM.png Necromancy CardofSanctity-EN-Anime-DM.png Card of Sanctity Polymerization-JP-Anime-DM.png Polymerization TheEyeofTruth-EN-Anime-DM.png The Eye of Truth CostDown-JP-Anime-DM.png Cost Down CardofDemise-EN-Anime-DM.jpg Card of Demise MagicFormula-JP-Anime-DM.png Magic Formula LegendarySword-JP-Anime-DM.png Legendary Sword StopDefense-EN-Anime-DM.png Stop Defense ShieldSword-EN-Anime-DM.png Shield & Sword GustFan-JP-Anime-DM.png Gust Fan TheFluteofSummoningDragon-JP-Anime-DM-2.png The Flute of Summoning Dragon DoubleSpell-EN-Anime-DM.png Double Spell SpellAbsorption-EN-Anime-DM.jpg Absorb Spell DeFusion-JP-Anime-DM.png De-Fusion DiffusionWaveMotion-EN-Anime-DM.png Diffusion Wave-Motion TimeWizard-EN-Anime-DM.png Time Wizard QuickAttack-EN-Anime-DM.png Quick Attack FiendsSanctuary-JP-Anime-DM.png Fiend's Sanctuary DarkSpellRegeneration-EN-Anime-DM.png Dark Spell Regeneration VengefulBogSpirit-JP-Anime-DM.png Vengeful Bog Spirit ChorusofSanctuary-EN-Anime-DM.png Chorus of Sanctuary Ragnarok-EN-Anime-DM.jpg Ragnarok MagicalDimension-JP-Anime-DM.png Magical Dimension Multiply-EN-Anime-DM.png Multiply BaitDoll-JP-Anime-DM.png Bait Doll TheMaskofRemnants-JP-Anime-DM.png The Mask of Remnants ClassSystem-JP-Anime-DM.png Class System SoulTaker-JP-Anime-DM.png Soul Taker MagicalStoneExcavation-JP-Anime-DM.png Mining for Magical Stones SurpriseAttackfromBeyond-JP-Anime-DM.png Surprise Attack from Beyond MeteorofDestruction-EN-Anime-DM.jpg Meteor of Destruction TheDarkDoor-EN-Anime-DM.png The Dark Door SpringofRebirth-EN-Anime-DM.png Spring of Rebirth |widths=175px}} Trap Cards DarkSpiritoftheSilent-JP-Anime-DM.png Dark Spirit of the Silent Graverobber-JP-Anime-DM-3.png Graverobber RingofDestruction-EN-Anime-DM.png Ring of Destruction TheRegulationofTribe-JP-Anime-DM.png The Regulation of Tribe AttackGuidanceArmor-JP-Anime-DM.png Attack Guidance Armor MirrorForce-EN-Anime-DM.png Mirror Force SevenToolsoftheBandit-EN-Anime-DM.png Seven Tools of the Bandit KunaiwithChain-EN-Anime-DM.png Kunai with Chain TornadoWall-JP-Anime-DM.png Tornado Wall HiddenSoldiers-EN-Anime-DM.png Hidden Soldiers CardofLastWill-EN-Anime-DM.png Card of Last Will CoffinSeller-JP-Anime-DM.png Coffin Seller RelieveMonster-JP-Anime-DM.png Relieve Monster NightmareMirror-JP-Anime-DM.png Nightmare Mirror ScratchWheel-JP-Anime-DM-2.png Nightmare Wheel MalevolentCatastrophe-JP-Anime-DM.png Malevolent Catastrophe Gamble-JP-Anime-DM.png Gamble CollectedPower-JP-Anime-DM.png Collected Power PowerBalance-JP-Anime-DM.png Power Balance LifeShaver-JP-Anime-DM.png Life Shaver SpellbindingCircle-JP-Anime-DM.png Spellbinding Circle CrushCardVirus-JP-Anime-DM.png Crush Card Virus SoulRope-JP-Anime-DM.png Soul Rope DisgracefulCharity-JP-Anime-DM.png Disgraceful Charity ChainDestruction-JP-Anime-DM.png Chain Destruction AncientLamp-JP-Anime-DM.png Ancient Lamp FinalAttackOrders-JP-Anime-DM.png Final Attack Orders Cloning-JP-Anime-DM.png Cloning MagicalTrickMirror-JP-Anime-DM.png Magical Trick Mirror MagiciansSelection-JP-Anime-DM.png Magician's Selection Reinforcements-JP-Anime-DM.png Reinforcements CastleWalls-JP-Anime-DM.png Castle Walls EmbodimentofApophis-JP-Anime-DM.png Embodiment of Apophis NutrientZ-JP-Anime-DM.png Nutrient Z LeftArmOffering-JP-Anime-DM.png Left Arm Offering ZombiesJewel-JP-Anime-DM.png Zombie's Jewel JamDefender-JP-Anime-DM.png Jam Defender MetalReflectSlime-JP-Anime-DM.png Metal Reflect Slime MagicCylinder-JP-Anime-DM.png Magic Cylinder MysticalRefpanel-JP-Anime-DM.png Mystical Refpanel SolemnWishes-JP-Anime-DM.png Solemn Wishes |widths=175px}} Category:Anime card galleries